


(Red)'s Side Stories

by Redenderman1



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenderman1/pseuds/Redenderman1
Summary: Watch as (Red) (a/n), travels through a bunch of dimendions with a few people.Or look at stuff that would of happened if I chose to.ft.LinkKirby(human)(y/n)-based off of my luigi reader bookLucasPitand more to come [maybe](Red)=MeJust a book that Is filled with some of my stupid Idea's. Some stories maybe cannon to a story others are just for fun.If you want, you can request a senario.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. [What if] 'Game over' Story #1: (Y/n) gets taken by Kamek

(Takes place during the First few chapters of my Luigi reader book)

(Y/n)'s pov

I-i-i'm scared.

The Stork, still holding onto Maria's cloth bag just kept flying away. The person taking me just seemed grumpy.

???: You wanted a boy friend. Fine! Better off stealing that other whiny baby. Or better yet take the Prince, get a ransom and get payed, or own both kingdoms. Fucking baby bitch queen.

I look through the hole of my cloth bag and saw a giant tower. The person landed in a room. It looked very colorful.

???#2: Did you mess up?

???: I mean... I really should have checked i- AAAAARGH

I see the person that took me get torched by what seems like a flamethrower. My bag is open and I see a girl with horns and a small tail standing in front of me.

???#2: Hi there~

(Y/n): *slightly waves* h-h-hi?

She just hugged me. My heart started to beat rapidly due to fear.

???:Alright my queen, you have your new friend, though I must ask why not the Prince?

???#2: I told you already Kamek, I don't like him. He has this look that...*shivers* this one here *hugs (y/n) a bit tighter* will be a great friend.

Kamek: But Queen Bowsa-

Bowsa: *blows fire* I SAID NO!

I started to get scared again and tear up. Bowsa tried yo calm me down.

Bowsa: N-no, p-please d-don't cry, because if y-you cry then *sniffles*

3rd pov

Both babies started to cry and started to hug each other. Kamek face palmed himself so hard he almost knocked himself out. He sent some guards to get snacks and drink pouches for the crying children.

Kamek: Ugh. This is gonna be hell.

*At the Mushroom Kingdom*

Stork: I'm sorry, but when I was traveling the second-

Mother: Wait we had another baby?

Stork: Well yes. He was taken away by an unknown creature. The girl started to cry even louder. It was an accident-

Father: Heh. Of course it was. We only expected one! But hey he really is an accident huh honey?

Mother: Heh, you're right dear. We are thankful that you btought us our daughter here.

None of them noticed the increasing dark aura around the small girl.

Stork: ... I just hope it doesn't bite us in the ass later.

Father: Trust us. We are very close with the Prince's familly. If something does happen we can just get help from them.

Mother: Maybe our daughter might get married to the prince.

Father: Now there is an idea, secure our place in royalty that way.

A crack was heared. They turned around just to see a 'sleeping' Maria. Though her crib did have a few cracked wooden bars.

Mother: We should be getting to bed. Thank you again for bringing our daughter here alive.

Father: Yes, thank you.

They closed the door and turned off the lights. The stork now feeling something may go wrong.

Time skip 2 years.

Maria was now an orphan living in the caslte. Her parents were murdered. What was reported was that a burgular came in the house, killed the parents and didn't notice the baby. Their heads were smashed to nothingness.

But that was a lie. The truth is Maria had done it. Hearing of how the kidnapping of her brother made her parents happy.... it started a course of horrible thoughts. She was looking out a window with a blank look, her eyes completely fogged up, her pupils not showing.

She heard a knock on the door and turned towards it, her expression changing to mask her real feelings.

Toadsworth: Ah, mistress Maria you are here. I was looking for you. How are you feeling?

Maria: I'm fine, Toadsworth. Just wanted to be away from the Prince for a while.

Toadsworth:*nods* Hmm. Though I think you are wondering what of your brother?

Maria started to get depressed.

Toadworth: Don't worry about him. With any luck he is alive somewhere.

With (y/n) and Bowsa

(Y/n): *exaggerated accent while holding a foam sword and sheild* En guarde fowl dragon. For I am here to defeat you.

Bowsa is wearing fake wings while also is in a cardboard castle.

Bowsa: *mockly laughs* Oh? you're approaching me?

(Someone in the coments: iS ThAt A fUcKinG JojO ReFreNce.)

(Y/n): Of course I am. It's the only way to defeat you!

Bowsa: Well *pull out fire extinguesher* you will now face my fire breath.*sprays the foam*

(Y/n) blocks it with the shield and runs at her.

But while he was running, he tripped on a toy sending the foam sword into the air as (y/n) crashes on top of Bowsa.

(Y/n): Umm....

Bowsa: *blushes* is this a new way to 'subdue' me. 'Cause If it is, it's totally working~

(Y/n) just blushes. He helped up Bowsa only to both get combeod by the foam sword from the sky.

(Y/n): *weakly* I have vanquished thee.... bleh.

Deja vu is a bitch isn't it?😏

Bowsa: *giggles* You sure have. *gets on top of (y/n)* But I live!

(Y/n): *flips their positions* Ah, so you are a worthy opponent

Kamek comes in the room.

Kamek: My queen you must *sees the children in very suggestive positions* MY QUEEN! YOU TWO ARE TOO YOUNG!

Bowsa: Huh? What are you talking about?

Kamek: You two shouldn't be in that position! Even more in public. Do you know how wrong that looks!?

(Y/n): What is he talking about?

Bowsa:*shrugges* I don't know, I mean I kinda like this~

Kamek: NO!

He lifts (y/n) up and sets him down somewhere.

Kamek: Do I really have to explain it?

Bowsa: *scoots next to (y/n)* Explain what?

Kamek: You know.... the dreaded talk?

Both children looked at each other and shrugged? Kamek just palms his face.

Kamek: Do you ever wonder where you two came from?

(Y/n): The stork!

Kamek: No! He only delivers babies for adopting parents! Ugh I can't believe I'm gonna explain this...

Bowsa: We didn't want you to though.

Kamek: To bad you're getting the talk.

*one awkward moment for Kamek later*

Kamek: *blushes madly while holding a destroyed peach(friut) and an eggplant* And that is how babies are made.

(Y/n):.....

Bowsa:.....

Both children looked at each other then at Kamek, then back at each other again.

Bowsa: .... I can't wait till I'm older!

She grabs (y/n)'s face and kisses him.

Kamek:...

(Takes place during the First few chapters of my Luigi reader book)

(Y/n)'s pov

I-i-i'm scared.

The Stork, still holding onto Maria's cloth bag just kept flying away. The person taking me just seemed grumpy.

???: You wanted a boy friend. Fine! Better off stealing that other whiny baby. Or better yet take the Prince, get a ransom and get paid, or own both kingdoms. Fucking baby bitch queen.

I look through the hole of my cloth bag and saw a giant tower. The person landed in a room. It looked very colorful.

???#2: Did you mess up?

???: I mean... I really should have checked i- AAAAARGH

I see the person that took me get torched by what seems like a flamethrower. My bag is open and I see a girl with horns and a small tail standing in front of me.

???#2: Hi there~

(Y/n): *slightly waves* h-h-hi?

She just hugged me. My heart started to beat rapidly due to fear.

???:Alright my queen, you have your new friend, though I must ask why not the Prince?

???#2: I told you already Kamek, I don't like him. He has this look that...*shivers* this one here *hugs (y/n) a bit tighter* will be a great friend.

Kamek: But Queen Bowsa-

Bowsa: *blows fire* I SAID NO!

I started to get scared again and tear up. Bowsa tried yo calm me down.

Bowsa: N-no, p-please d-don't cry, because if y-you cry then *sniffles*

3rd pov

Both babies started to cry and started to hug each other. Kamek face palmed himself so hard he almost knocked himself out. He sent some guards to get snacks and drink pouches for the crying children.

Kamek: Ugh. This is gonna be hell.

*At the Mushroom Kingdom*

Stork: I'm sorry, but when I was traveling the second-

Mother: Wait we had another baby?

Stork: Well yes. He was taken away by an unknown creature. The girl started to cry even louder. It was an accident-

Father: Heh. Of course it was. We only expected one! But hey he really is an accident huh honey?

Mother: Heh, you're right dear. We are thankful that you brought us our daughter here.

None of them noticed the increasing dark aura around the small girl.

Stork: ... I just hope it doesn't bite us in the ass later.

Father: Trust us. We are very close with the Prince's familly. If something does happen we can just get help from them.

Mother: Maybe our daughter might get married to the prince.

Father: Now there is an idea, secure our place in royalty that way.

A crack was heared. They turned around just to see a 'sleeping' Maria. Though her crib did have a few cracked wooden bars.

Mother: We should be getting to bed. Thank you again for bringing our daughter here alive.

Father: Yes, thank you.

They closed the door and turned off the lights. The stork now feeling something may go wrong.

Time skip 2 years.

Maria was now an orphan living in the caslte. Her parents were murdered. What was reported was that a burglar came in the house, killed the parents and didn't notice the baby. Their heads were smashed to nothingness.

But that was a lie. The truth is Maria had done it. Hearing of how the kidnapping of her brother made her parents happy.... it started a course of horrible thoughts. She was looking out a window with a blank look, her eyes completely fogged up, her pupils not showing.

She heard a knock on the door and turned towards it, her expression changing to mask her real feelings.

Toadsworth: Ah, mistress Maria you are here. I was looking for you. How are you feeling?

Maria: I'm fine, Toadsworth. Just wanted to be away from the Prince for a while.

Toadsworth:*nods* Hmm. Though I think you are wondering what of your brother?

Maria started to get depressed.

Toadworth: Don't worry about him. With any luck he is alive somewhere.

With (y/n) and Bowsa

(Y/n): *exaggerated accent while holding a foam sword and sheild* En guarde fowl dragon. For I am here to defeat you.

Bowsa is wearing fake wings while also is in a cardboard castle.

Bowsa: *mockly laughs* Oh? you're approaching me?

(Someone in the comments: iS ThAt A fUcKinG JojO ReFreNce.)

(Y/n): Of course I am. It's the only way to defeat you!

Bowsa: Well *pull out fire extinguesher* you will now face my fire breath.*sprays the foam*

(Y/n) blocks it with the shield and runs at her.

But while he was running, he tripped on a toy sending the foam sword into the air as (y/n) crashes on top of Bowsa.

(Y/n): Umm....

Bowsa: *blushes* is this a new way to 'subdue' me. 'Cause If it is, it's totally working~

(Y/n) just blushes. He helped up Bowsa only to both get combo by the foam sword from the sky.

(Y/n): *weakly* I have vanquished thee.... bleh.

Deja vu is a bitch isn't it?😏

Bowsa: *giggles* You sure have. *gets on top of (y/n)* But I live!

(Y/n): *flips their positions* Ah, so you are a worthy opponent. Our fight will be legendary!!!

Kamek comes in the room. Not paying them immediate attention.

Kamek: My queen you must *sees the children in very suggestive positions* MY QUEEN! YOU TWO ARE TOO YOUNG!

Bowsa: Huh? What are you talking about? We always play knights and Dragons together.

Kamek: I meant you two shouldn't be in that position! Even more in public. Do you know how wrong that looks!?

(Y/n): What is he talking about?

Bowsa:*shrugges* I don't know, I mean I kinda like this~ I can see your face closer.

Kamek: NO!

He lifts (y/n) up and sets him down somewhere.

Kamek: Do I really have to explain it?

Bowsa: *scoots next to (y/n)* Explain what?

Kamek: You know.... the dreaded talk?

Both children looked at each other and shrugged? Kamek just palms his face.

Kamek: Do you ever wonder where you two came from?

(Y/n): The stork! I should know, because he ditched me!

Kamek: No! He only delivers babies for adopting parents! Ugh I can't believe I'm gonna have to explain this...

Bowsa: We didn't want you to though. We still don't know what you're talking about.

Kamek: To bad you're getting the talk. Now-

*one awkward moment for Kamek later*

Kamek: *blushes madly while holding a destroyed peach (fruit) and an eggplant* And that is how babies are made.

(Y/n):.....

Bowsa:.....

Both children looked at each other then at Kamek, then back at each other again.

Bowsa: .... I can't wait till I'm older!

She grabs (y/n)'s face and kisses him.

Kamek:...

Kamek: I... should have waited till they were older...

Time skip to present.  
*they are the same age they are in the story*

Bowsa and (y/n) were hiding themselves from Kamek. Bowsa had legs around his waist as (y/n)'s arms gently groped her ass and held her up as they were making out in a corner.

Apparently, Bowsa has a heat cycle. And she is trying to enjoy it with her 'king'.

Kamek: REALLY!?

Key word trying.

Bowsa/(y/n): *groans into the kiss* WHAT!?

Kamek: You two shouldn't be around each other in the first place.

Bowsa: And why is that?

Kamek: Because he's not Royalty. Do you know how long I've tried to set you up with the Prince!

Bowsa: Really? With that Fag? He so full of himself. Also did you not think for a second this was gonna happen when you brought (y/n) here?

Kamek: .... *sigh* my queen, you have been invited to a 'Maria's kart double dash'. You can bring one guest.

(Y/n): Sounds fun.

Bowsa: I already-

Kamek: No!

(Y/n): Why not?

Kamek: Because you two are always together. The female subjects may think nothing of it but I am sick and tired of you two together.

Bowsa: Ugh.

(Y/n): *whispers to Bowsa* Don't worry I got this. *clears throut and points* LOOK A WALL!

Kamek: *looks* Where?

Both dashed out to the door leaving a dumbfounded Kamek.

Kamek: FAAAAAAA-

Kamek: I... should have waited till they were older...

Time skip to present.  
*they are the same age they are in the story*

Bowsa and (y/n) were hiding themselves from Kamek. Bowsa had legs around his waist as (y/n)'s arms gently groped her ass and held her up as they were making out in a corner.

Apparently, Bowsa has a heat cycle. And she is trying to enjoy it with her king. Both had ruled the their kingdom, and Bowsa has given her subjects to be with the king AFTER she gets filled. I mean she gets her fill.

Kamek: REALLY!?

Key word trying.

Bowsa/(y/n): *groans into the kiss* WHAT!?

Kamek: You two shouldn't be around each other in the first place.

Bowsa: And why is that?

Kamek: Because he's not Royalty. Do you know how long I've tried to set you up with the Prince!

Bowsa: Really? With that Fag? He so full of himself. Also did you not think for a second this was gonna happen when you brought (y/n) here? Besides *shows rings on both there hands (y/n)'s being a mix of other rings the other subjects have that represents them* He is Royalty now! So fuck you and HA!

Kamek: .... *sigh* Whatever. *mumbles* Nobody every listens tonme anyways. My queen, you have been invited to a 'Maria's kart double dash'. You can bring one guest.

(Y/n): Sounds fun.

Bowsa: I already-

Kamek: No!

(Y/n): Why not?

Kamek: Because you two are always together. The female subjects may think nothing of it but I am sick and tired of you two together.

(Y/n): Weren't you the one who melted me the mixed ring?

Kamek: *palms face* Of course. But that is a different matter-

Bowsa: Ugh.

(Y/n): *whispers to Bowsa* Don't worry I got this. *clears throat and points* LOOK A WALL!

Kamek: *looks* Where?

Both dashed out to the door leaving a dumbfounded Kamek.

Kamek: FAAAAAAA-

To be continued.... Maybe.


	2. [What if] The Stork and Kamek just Suck at their Jobs

3rd pov

Kamek had just attacked the stork. He tried to steal a cloth bag but the stork fought back by poking Kamek in the eyes with his beak. When Kamek flew away, the stork tried to find where the babies had went. But after an hour of looking for the twins, he just gave up and went back to where he came from.

Stork: *sigh* I should look one more time before calling it quits.... fuck.

-Meanwhile on the ground-

The twins were surrounded by the Yoshi's, hugging each other tightly as they were shivering a bit. Not know what will happen to them.

Red Yoshi: They're cute!

Blue Yoshi: The boy even more~

(Y/n) blushes a bit but Maria just glares at the blue Yoshi.

Yoshi just hugs both siblings.

White yoshi: What are we gonna do?

Yoshi: We can Return them to their rightful place....

Red Yoshi: Or....

Yoshi: Or we keep them. Raise them as our own.

Black yoshi: Sounds like a good Idea.

Orange Yoshi Notices the stork coming and tells the others. Yoshi hides the babies in a bush and acts like nothing is missing.

Stork: Ah so there are natives on this island.

Yoshi: Yeah, we are Yoshi's. What are you here for?

Stork: Well I was attacked by something and lost.... a couple of packages... have you seen something. Like two cloth bags or something.

White Yoshi: We haven't. We've just been gathering food for ourselves.

Stork: Oh. Well thank you for your time. _Shit! I am so dead!_

The stork flew away as all the girls let out a sigh of relief. Yoshi went to look for the siblings and noticed them cuddling together and sleeping.

Blue yoshi: So what's the plan now.

Yoshi: We keep them. And when the boy is older, we mate with him.

The others started to blush at the thought of mating with the boy they are supposed to take care of.

Light blue Yoshi: But what about the Girl.

Orange Yoshi: What about her?

Light blue Yoshi: He is the only male on this island and over a million miles.

Yoshi: Well, we have to see how thing turn out won't they.

*with Bowsa*

Bowsa: *teary eyed* W-what?

Kamek: I'm sorry queen. It's just that.... they fell and-

Bowsa: Oh....ok....Um....Kamek I'm tired,Can you take me to bed? I don't feel hungry right now.

Kamek: Yes my queen. _This is worse than dieing! What's gonna happen to the kingdom now!?_

Time skip to present *the results of this Timeline*

Due to never meeting the one of the siblings and Bowsa thinking that her supposed new friend was dead, she became depressed. And due to that depression, her kingdom crumbled in a matter of months.

She was never heard from again.

Peach's kingdom Ruled as one of the strongest. Though that does not mean that it was peaceful.

Due to Peach being, well, Peach, he tried to seduce a Princess from Sarasaland. The princess Laughed at the prince's attempt to 'seduce' her. Peach started a war cause his ego was damaged beyond repair. They are still at war, though right now it's a stand still.

As for the siblings and the yoshi's? They grew up in a peaceful place. Though both of them wore mostly leaves, due to them being in the wilderness, close to complete nudeness.... but that might just change.

*yoshi Island*

Maria's pov

(Y/n): I'm gonna bathe soon. I'll be back girls.

The others: Ok be safe!

I was starting to fidget a bit, I looked around to see if my 'mother' were looking at me. I snuck away from the village and followed (y/n).

The reason why was that I was hiding a secret...

Since my brother is the only male on the island, I fell for him. But that didn't start a few weeks ago. It started when we first got rescued. To the Yoshi's, they thought it was just me being nice. That was far from the truth.

I followed (y/n) to a water fall. I had already striped down to my bare ass and skin. I hid behind a bush, not to close for him to notice, but not to far away to see him.

Once he started to strip, my hands went to their places. My snatch already dripping wet. This is not the first time I've masturbated while hiding from him, and I hope not the last.

I grabbed a stick and put in my mouth, to muffle the moans, my mind was going foggy, imagining him behind me as he plows me again, and again, and agi-

Yoshi: *whispers* so this is where you go when you don't think we notice.

I almost screamed and jumped out from my hiding spot.

Maria:*whispers and blushes* W-what are you doing here?

Yoshi: I always wonder where you go when (y/n) bathes... now I see.

Maria: I-I-I'm s-so sorry, you must think badly of me. Masturbating to my own brother....

Yoshi: Why would I be?

Maria: Huh?

Yoshi: I knew you had a crush on him. We all knew. And actually, I want you to act on those actions.

Maria: B-but isn't that wrong?

Yoshi: Says the girl masturbating naked behind a bush watching her brother. But...

Maria: B-but...

Yoshi: Don't be surprised when you see one of us mating with him and calling him master. We might even have a no clothes rule~ now the question is... are you gonna be his first?

She just walks away towards the village, disrobing her self, her tail wagging like no tomorrow.

I finally found the courage and stepped out of the bush. (Y/n) had his back turned around, which gave me a chance to surprise him.

(Y/n): *blushes* M-maria! I didn't know-

3rd pov

Maria turned (y/n) around and kissed him. (Y/n) became shocked, but slowly deepened the kiss. Groping her ass as she grinds her self on him.

*time skip*

Maria was hugging (y/n) as she bounces up and down on his dick, both of the still in the water.

Her eyes were completely foggy as her fantasy became reality.

Maria: More, more.... give me all you pent up tension. Use me even if I pass out!!! If you ever you ever need to relieve yourself, just grab my ass and plow mEEEEEE!!!

Maria had came on his dick, but (y/n) was not letting up.

(Y/n): I will. And I wanna hear you scream when I do it.

(Y/n) started playing with her tits, sucking and nibbling on one and groping and teasing another. Maria's mind breaking again and cumming while (y/n) came a buckets worth in her.

Maria was had passed out on top of him. Her pupils seemed to become heart shape, seeming to be beating a bit. Her tongue sticking out as she shook from the 'beating' she got.

He was still hard. He kept himself inside of Maria as he walked backed, occasionally fucking her a bit.

When he came back to the village he saw all his Yoshi' mothers, eagerly waiting for him.

He just smirked, put Maria down onto the grass, and went to town on the others.


	3. Lucas vs Mewtwo

(Story based off of this and a later one while you read. This story is cannon. Well, in my own weird timeline cannon thing....)  
____________________________________

3rd pov

(Red): Ready Lucas?

Lucas: N-no!

Link: Well you gotta.

Lucas: Why!?

Pit: It's the rules. If you see your name on a daily match list, you gotta fight.

Lucas: I'll die!

The reason the boy was distressed was because he had to fight someone. Granted he has fought before but there was a reason. Kumatora comes up behind him and places a hand on his shoulders.

Kumatora: No you won't, Me, Boney, and everyone else will be besides you.

(Red): Besides we can't actually die here unless master hand want' s to.

Pit: We'd have to very careful if that happens.

Lucas: .... A-alright I'll fight. Who am I fighting again? I think it was too scary It made me forget...

???: _Me...._

Lucas turned around to see Mewtwo towering over him. Though something seemed a bit... off with Mewtwo that made him blush.

(A/n: No this Mewtwo is not from 'The Very Best' storyline. But the height I gave them is still there in effect.)

Mewtwo: _And for your sake, you better hold up your own..._

She turned around and floated away. Leaving the poor boy scared and blushing.

(Red): What did they say?

Lucas: W-what do you mean, she was talking straight at us!

Pit: We didn't hear anything. Also how do you know if Mewtwo's a girl?

Lucas was dumbfounded. How could his friends not see that Mewtwo was a girl. She's as nude as the day she was created!

Kumatora: Maybe he's stressed. I can help you with that later.

She kisses the boys cheek, making the blushing worse. But it gave him confidence in a way also.

(Y/n) came running down the hall, hew was panting and huffing, hat in his hands as he didn't want to lose it while running.

(Y/n): Lucas *gulps air* your match is gonna be in a few minutes. You better get going buddy.

Lucas: Alright.

Time skip

Lucas had entered the arena and was shaking a bit as he saw the 'tagline' For the fight.

(A/n: It's the picture up top)

Lucas:*mumbles* Yeah, I'm gonna die...

He looks around to see that the stadium is full. Most of them being the Non-fighting Mii's. He looked to his right and saw the betting station. Two people were manning it.

Lucas: So people are spectating online on Earth.....

He saw the screen with the bet's. It was fifty/fifty for both him and his opponent. Though that was because it was just announced.

*In the audience/earth*

Alpharad/Jacob: My money's on the Lucas.

Joe: Really?

Jacob: Yeah. We have to have the same mindset when Ness appears in the bets.

Joe: But Mewtwo!

Jacob: Look at their Gsp. Both are almost the same. And do you how much cheese a good Lucas main can do.

Joe: I guess...

Jacob: God I just hope we don't have another losing streak.

*Back to the arena*

Mewtwo had just teleported in the arena as it was selecting a stage/scenery.

Mewtwo: _You think you can face me... one of the most strongest pokemon in the univurse._

Lucas: N-n-n y-y-y M-maybe?

Though Lucas was starting to blush as he saw Mewtwo facial expression. Also her tail was starting to wag around on a .... hypnotic way.... yeah.

Mewtwo licks her lips a bit, leaving the poor boy a blushing mess.

*with the others*

Kirby: Lucas doesn't look well...

(Y/n): Well yeah he's gonna fight Mewtwo.

Link: He'll be fine, he fought worst things. Hell, I think we've all have.

Kumatora: _Then why do I have the strange feeling that I have to kill that thing..._

(Red): _Wait...shiiiiit._ Um guys?

Everyone looked at (Red).

(Red): When Mewtwo came by and stared at Lucas, did you see a regular Mewtwo standing in front of him?

Link: Yeah, why. He's always been like that.

(Red): But Remembered what Lucas said?

It took them a while to connect the dots.

Kumatora:....

Her hair was covering her eyes, her fist shacking as Pk Fire was threatening to be launched.

Kumatora: I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HER IF SHE DOES SOMETHING BEFORE I DO!!!

*Back to the Arena*

Mewtwo: _I_ _have a proposition for you..._

Lucas: W-what is it?

Mewtwo started walking towards Lucas, swaying her hips and tail side to side. The boy couldn't help but stare.

Mewtwo: _If you defeat me I will reward you with something that I can confirm nobody has taken._

Lucas: Umm.... and If I lose?

Mewtwo: _We'll just have to wait and see now won't we, Lucas~_

Lucas was trying his best to stay focus and not stare at Mewtwo's gravity defying 'jigglypuffs'.

(A/n: Not sorry)

Anouncer: **3.....2....1....GO!**

Both had charged towards each other, Lucas' dash attack came out first and hit mewtwo, sending her back a bit. She just smirked and went for her own attack.

Psycic, Ice, fire, shadow balls filled the the platform the to combatants were standing on.

Kirby: Come on Lucas!

(Red): Yeah! You can do it.

Kumatora was gagged and hogged tied behind the guys as a safe way for her to not interrupt the fight without a full smash meter or smash ball. Boney just sat down next to her panting a bit as he Saw Lucas fight the huge grey cat looking pokemon.

*time skip*

Both combatants were at their last stock. Lucas was hanging onto the snake rope as he waited or try to bait mewtwo.

R. Snake: Think fast kid. Right now i'm gonna pull us up to the ledgd.

Lucas: _Let's hope she misses and I can land my attack_.

The Rope snake shrunk to bring Lucas to the edge. Lucas just used this momentum to propel him over Mewtwo.

Mewtwo: _Shadow Ball!!!_

Mewtwo launched the giant orb at the boy, But Lucas was fast enough to pull out his wooden stick and reflect it back in time. Mewtwo was wide eyed and got hit as the final blow indicator froze time a bit and sent Mewtwo to the blast zone.

Anouncer: **LUCAS, WINS!**

Lucas just sat down and sighed. Though since he was still in the arena all the fatigue came to him as he layed on the stage.

Mewtwo came up two him, giving a him a of her lower lips. She smirked as the boy just blushed. To tired and fatigued to care.

She picked him up with her psychic abilities and took him to the others. Kumatora had came out of her binds and pushed away everyone else as Boney Followed close.

Kumatora: Oh Lucas, thank god. Did she rape you?

Mewtwo: ... _that was my second option._

Gladly nobody heard her.

Lucas: No, I'm just tired.

(Red) gave a water bottle to the boy. Lucas just downed it like his life depended on it.

Mewtwo: _As promised, your reward._

Lucas: Oh there's no nee-

Mewtwo had picked him up out of the pink haired girls grasp.

Kumatora: The hell do you think You're doing with him!?

Mewtwo: _This._

She kissed Lucas in the lips. Hugging him as the boys mind kinda went a bit fuzzy.

(Y/n): I think I see a bit of tongue.

Kumatora was getting jealous and pulled Lucas back into her grasp, hugging him close, her breast on the boy head.

Kumatora: The hell do you think you're doing!?

Mewtwo: _Marking him. Well the first stage of marking each other actually. The other requires privacy~_

Mewtwo gave Lucas a mental image of him sleeping on top of mewtwo. The only thing covering them is a blanket.

Kumatora: I may be laid back sometimes, but there is no way you are stealing him away from me!

Mewtwo: _Hmm..._

Mewtwo just got closer to them. She got a grip of Lucas with her hand and blasted Kumatora away to a wall crashing on a bunch of equipment boxes.

Kumatora wipes blood away from her mouth as she starts to stand up again.

Kumatora: Oh you're asking for it now you overgrown hairless farret!

Lucas got let go by Mewtwo as she awaits for Kumatora to strike.

Lucas: Should we stop them. They might bring down the arena.

(Red): The arena is built for this kinda stuff. What we should worry about is that they fight near the mansion or the streets near the market place.

Link: So we're basically fine if it just ends here right.

Kirby: Sounds like it.

Lucas: But what about me!?

(Red): *Shruges* Whatever the out come of this psychic cat fight is, you're still getting laid.

Lucas: .... Y-yeah I guess you're right.

The guys:...

(Y/n): Who's hungry?

The other guys+Boney: Me!/Woof!


	4. Izuku's Origin (with a twist of 'me')

(Note:even though the page is in English, the characters speak japanesse. Why do i have this here, well you'll see... Or you don't care which is fine by me also)

Izuku's pov (age 5)

The sad truth that I have to live with is that I had an 80% chance to get a quirk. 80%..... and it I lost.

I guess you could be optimistic and say 'oh well that means you're special in a different way if everyone has powers'. But I could counter and say that those 20% are the minority. Just like how it was before when powers was just a thing we see in comic books and mangas.

Then there was the hero buisness. Of course with everyone having powers there, of course would be bad guys and villains. With the increase of crime also came the rise of hero organizations. But in there, there is another internal struggle for some heroes who only think about it for that reason, the government pay, the fame, the glory......

I mean it's not bad. But heroes that are obsest with it kinda ruins there whole career.

Then there are the vigilantes who have done acts of heroism but are treated as villains due to their illegal use of quirks in a public domain.

Ah yes, just ignore the fact that they may have saved lives and tons of property damage and mark them as villains because the registered heroes didn't or couldn't get there in time....

But hey, that's how the cookie crumbles.

During last year and this, I saw my mom kind of change..... Meaning she is getting chubby. I asked her why and she always says it because she is getting older... As I see her cry in a corner with a tub of ice cream ask for forgiveness for me being quirkless.... Sigh....

Inko: Izuku, get the extra room ready, remember we have someone that is going to be staying with us until high school!

Izuku: Alright mom!

Oh yeah, we are having someone around my age living with us from overseas. Though his name is a color.... Oh well!

time skip a few hours

Just as I finished the guest room, I heard a knock on the door. Mom asked if I can get it, as she starts eating another tub of Ice cream. 

When I did, a kid with a backpack, a tail, and spikey hair wad revealed.

(Red):*in very broken Japanese* Hi, my name is (red), I'm looking for a Midoriya. Are you them?

Izuku: Yes, I'm Izuku Midoriya, we were expecting you.

(Red): *in English* Oh thank god I found them finally. *in very broken japanese* I'm sorry that I have to talk really slowly, I only know 2 languages so far and I'm just starting to learn japanese. I'm also sorry if it may sound a bit racist if I talk like this, I just hope it gets better in the future.😁

Izuku: *in very broken english* It's not a problem.😁

I brought him inside, showed him around, introduced my mom to him, and emptied the fridge of all it's ice cream in a matter off minutes.

(Red): *in very broken japanese* not to sound rude mrs. Midoriya, but if you guilt eating, you'll go fat.

I was shocked when he said that. But what shocked was what my mom said.

Inko: I-I know.... But it's just, I feel guilty for Izuku for being quirkless.

(Red): *in very broken japanese* so? It's not your fault. Also, he may be diagnosed wrong.

inko: But the doctors said-

(Red): *in very broken japanese* Many doctors say a lot of things. But maybe Izuku has hidden quirk.

Inko: .... Maybe....

(Red): *in very broken japanese* So no more stress eating..... Because I eat a lot

Mom and I sweat dropped as (red) had a giant grin on his face, hands patting his stomach. Well, I can't say I'm not gonna be bored with him around.

Age 7

(Red) and I were playing video games in the arcade. Mom said no at first saying we already had consoles at home but I guess she had a mini flashback and said we could go.

And then Katsuki showed up..... With his enterague.

Katsuki: What are you doing here Deku, *sees (red)* who the hell are you.

(Red): Oh me? I'm (red)! I'm Izuku's roommate from an exchange program for the indefinite future and friend.

Katsuki: Really? How much did he pay you to say that. Because no way in hell he has friends.

Izuku: B-but Kachan, we used to be friends....

Katsuki: Yea but that was before I found you were useless. And just because your new monkey friend is here doesn't mean anything.

(Red)'s expression changed when he was called a monkey.

(Red): I'm not a monkey, first of all, second,I wasn't paid off to be his friend, and third I don't have a quirk either.

Bully with wings: *Goes behind (Red) and grabs his tail* So this is fake?!

(Red): L-let go-

I tried to get between them but Katsuki blocked my way, explosions forming in his hands.

Katsuki: The hell do you think you're going?

I started to back up as Katsuki and rest started to advance on me.

bully with wings: Now let's take this tail off shall we.

(Red): Oh no you won't!

Behind Katsuki, I saw (Red) use his tail and wraped it around the bully's hand, front flip and launch him to the others.

Katsuki: *slowly gets back up* You are both DEAD!!!!

Izuku/(red): Uh oh....

(Red): Get on my back!

Izuku: What!?

(Red): Just do it!

I did, kind of... I panicked since I saw Katsuki right on our tails, and jumped on (Red)'s back. Next thing I knew we were in the sky, above a few buildings.

izuku: You can fly!? Isn't that kind of a quirk!?

(Red): I will explain later, let's just get back home. *Sees the bully with wings trying to get to them* Hold on!

We jetted off as soon as the they got close to us. When we landed, we got in the house and barricaded the door and hid behind a wall of pillows we set up and wore helmets.

Inko: Oh you two got here fast.

Izuku/(Red): *got scared* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Inko: *got scared* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*To be continued*


End file.
